Stunning Diamonds
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: In the 1920s, there lives a Flapper girl. Through a mysterious man and some possessed jewelry, this woman discovers that the world is stranger than fiction and that she is more than just a performer.
1. Chapter 1

Stunning Diamonds

Doctor Who

Version of serial: Classic

Doctor: Fifth incarnation

Companion: OC

Rated: T

For: **MY DOCTOR **

**Part One:**

The sun rose quickly over the ever-growing 1920s era city. People were driving through the busy streets, honking their horns at the slowly moving pedestrians. As well as the other cars. They wanted to get where they needed to be.  
One pedestrian in particular; a woman named, Connie Lore was walking around Russell Square, her clothing making its usual noises as she moved. This short and curvaceous twenty-year-old had curly, bob cut black hair with gorgeous russet colored eyes and light skin. She wore a black, beaded flapper dress with sheer stockings, black T-Strap shoes and a long, white trench coat. On her dainty head sat a bejeweled Gatsby headband and inside her luscious red painted lips was a cigarette, which was resting on the tip of the long holder she often carried around.  
Noticing the nice jewelry store to her right she decided to go in, after all, she needed a new set of earrings. At least, that's what she told herself. Before she did, however, the beauty let her cigarette fall to the sidewalk and she immediately stomped on it, putting it out. All while her holder was held delicately within her long nailed fingers.

Walking inside, Connie examined her surroundings and sauntered gracefully over to the counter.  
"Stupid drivers, they nearly hit me twice, and it's not even nine in the morning." She paused. "Can you believe that? I'll take the diamonds near the back, please?" She added, her French accent coming out even more. She loved this place and was good friends with the owner.  
Moving from the rings, she looked at the handsome man behind the glass counter. She smiled kindly at him, but it was soon replaced with her current mood. Connie was expressive, so her irritation was clearly visible and the feeling of being ignored, especially by a new employee, only added to it.  
"Sir, are you alright?" She was met with silence again.  
"You, will, be, upgraded." Came a robotic voice. Connie looked around confused.  
_Where did that come from?_ She thought, her eyes moving from side to side and back again.  
"You, will be, upgraded."  
Figuring it out, the lady looked forward and her face filled with terror. The man before her was literally cracking; chunks of him were falling on the floor. Underneath the melting flesh and crumbling bone, was a bloody metal man.  
"AAAHH!"  
Connie turned to run but found herself on the floor instead. She reluctantly looked at her ankles and saw that thick wires were wrapped around them. She felt the ground move beneath her and realized something.  
"Let me go, you!" She bellowed, trying to tug her ankles loose, but the robot kept pulling her closer and curling the ever-fraying wires tighter.  
"You will wear these." The robot said, holding up a shiny set of earrings. "They will suit you." It added, the wires coming to a stop at its rusty feet. They firmly held the woman down.  
"Yeah, and who told you that? They look hideous." She said as she continued to squirm beneath it.  
"You, did."  
The earrings were placed on her, its cold and clunky metal fingers made her shake like a leaf in the wind. Or was that fear causing it? She couldn't tell anymore, nor did she care. Dread was the only emotion she really felt right now.  
"You will be upgraded soon." Its icy voice said. The neon blue lights from its mouth and eyes reflected off her face.  
"Into what?" She was able to get that out at least, though it sounded shaky.  
"… Into _us._" It said, standing up. She couldn't take her eyes off of the strange thing.  
It loomed over her like a predator. The robot seemed to be eyeing her, expecting something, but what? Within seconds she found herself feeling numb, as in, nothing on or around her. Connie was cold and though she tried to move, she couldn't.  
_I'm paralyzed?_ She thought.  
With wide open eyes and a terrorized expression stuck on her face, Connie was slowly dragged along as the creature struggled to turn around. Dragged, but dragged to where? She didn't know, and she was scared to find out.

* * *

**End of Part 1! **

**This is something I did for the man of my dreams quite awhile back. He's been so patient with me through my whole writing career and I can't thank him enough for all his support, including letting me post this gem. He's given me permission to share this with you wonderful readers. I asked for his permission because this was initially not supposed to be put on here, and it was meant for only him. I've never written a Doctor Who fic until this one, let alone a four-parter. I hope you all enjoyed this tale as much as he did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

"I come here from time to time and nothing on earth changes quite so often as the fashion. You wouldn't _believe_ the way some people look."  
Connie opened her eyes at the sound of the noble, English sounding voice.  
_I can't feel my body and I can't speak. _She thought. She tried to look around. _I can still move my eyes though. That's a relief_.  
"Don't you find it odd?" Her eyes followed the voice and soon landed on a man with blonde hair. Moving on down, her eyes went wide. She saw a stick of celery in his lapel. If Connie had been able to she would've laughed at that. The man was of decent height and handsome too, but he looked about thirty.  
_What a fluky father timer. _She thought, not caring that she was calling him old and weird.

He wore a beige, red, and white color scheme and also seemed to be holding something in his right hand.  
_What is he doing? Is he drawing in the air?_ The Flapper girl squinted, watching every move the man made. She found him strange, but for some unknown reason, she was also entranced by him.  
"Come on now, aren't you curious?" The gent said, an expressive hazel eye peering in her direction.  
_Curious? _She thought.  
"As to why anyone, anything at all, would choose this place as a destination." He added coolly, but she could hear the playfulness in the undercurrent of his tone. He placed a matching hat on his head and pushed himself off of the filthy floor.  
As he strode over to her, Connie watched him carefully, caution radiating from her eyes. He crouched down and put a strange item near her face. The fear made her heart pound and she looked around the room frantically.  
"Calm down, Ms. If you don't, I won't be able to get them off." The tone was firm but kind.  
At that, the brunette relaxed. Well as much as she could. With a soft green glow, a high pitched noise, and two small snapping pops, Connie felt the numbness go away and she quickly jolted upright. She turned to the man next to her.  
"Thank you... Who-?"  
"The Doctor, and _who_ are you?" Connie gave him a look.  
_Doctor? _She thought.  
"Doctor, of what?"

The man stood up and arched an eyebrow, sticking something in his pocket. He hadn't heard that one in a long while.  
"Where am I?" She asked, prioritizing her thoughts.  
"The basement I'd assume."  
Robotic steps clanged and clunked on the floor just above them and upon hearing them Connie held herself, shaking violently. The Doctor noticed and walked to stand in front of her protectively. He knew those patterns all-too-well.  
"Why would the Cyberman choose a place like this? It's too flashy, primitive." He whispered.  
"C-cyber-who?" Connie said, finding the strength to peer up at him. From her position on the floor, he appeared to be towering over her.  
"Quiet." The Doctor said holding up a finger.  
"What?"  
"Shh!"

Ew, did she just see spit?  
After hearing more movement, a Cyberman soon stopped at the base of the stairs but said nothing. It just stood there, eyes forward, it's body completely motionless.

The Doctor stealthily knelt down and stretched out a hand behind him. He peered at Connie and mouthed, "Take it."  
The woman looked at him apprehensively, then at his hand, and went back and forth between the two before finally reaching out. She took his hand softly and he gripped hers tightly.  
"Hold tight and don't let go, whatever happens." He mouthed. She could see the warning piercing like daggers in his eyes. This was an order. "Understood?"

She gave a shaky nod in response.

The clunky steps became louder and echoed as they inched closer. A voice let out, "Scanning for movement." The Cyberman paused. "... Resistance."  
The Doctor looked ahead again, a scowl coating his usually lax features. Licking his lips, he carefully slid a step forward and stealthily moved to grip Connie's wrist.  
A nearly blinding blue light appeared in front of them, making the woman almost shut her eyes. The Doctor, however, didn't close his. Instead, he readied himself, ideas jumping around in his mind like popcorn kernels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three:**

"Not again!" The Doctor yelled, yanking Connie with him as he ran in a random direction. Immediately, laser beam blasts were hot on their heels and for a good bit they were comedically running around like frantic chickens.  
"What's going on here? What do they want?" Connie yelled at the man. He said nothing, just kept running.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and, gripping it firmly, the Doctor yelled, "Sorry!"  
"Wha- Aah!" And with a quick tug and toss, Connie found herself hanging limply over the Doctor's broad shoulders, his right arm wrapped around her hips, tightly holding her in place.  
"Put me down!" She barked, kicking his back. Once again, the man said nothing. Connie looked around and saw a pull-chain on the far wall. Looking up, she noticed rafters on the ceiling. An idea came to mind.  
"Doctor, to the right!" She yelled. The Doctor smirked, figuring it out and sprinted.  
"My good man, are you ever going to run out!" He screamed at the Cyberman.  
"No, we have plenty of arms." It said and kept firing.  
"Sir, do you mean that literally or figuratively?!" He yelled back.  
Discretely, he let go, and Connie leapt with a flip off of his shoulders and swiftly moved from one rafter to the other like they were Monkey Bars. The Doctor watched in awe as she moved like a gymnast, ran to the chain and forcefully yanked on it, turning on the sprinklers.  
Bright sparks flared and flew about with multiple flashes and the lasers abruptly stopped; the cold icy water seeping into everything and drenching everyone.  
The Cyberman staggered toward the Doctor, who held up his instrument. Connie watched eagerly as she hung, feet limply swaying a bit as she tried to keep her hold.  
"Bad, distraction." It said, it's body still sparking and contorting. Connie watched, becoming unnerved.  
Without a word, the Doctor pointed and fired. With a few pops and some jolting, fiery pulses, the machines' head burst into flames and fell off. He then landed on the floor with a loud, banging thud.  
"Catch!"

Hearing that, the Doctor looked up and let out his arms. A moment later he found Connie falling daintily into his knightly hold. By now he was used to this, not that he hated it.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Oui, Monsieur."  
"Ah, your French. Quite lovely, I thought I recognized your accent." He happily helped her to her feet, a bounce to his tone and step.  
"What did you do to it? What's going on here? What do those... Cyber-_things_ want with me?"  
"Cyberman." The Doctor annunciated, an eyebrow arching. Did she not hear him the first time? "And easy there, what are you a questionnaire?"

She glared daggers at him. Who did this man think he was?  
"Ka-boom! I don't know what they want, and I'm working on it." He said, walking around. He eyed the earrings among the wet rubble and crouched down.  
"But it seems, to have something to do with these." He added, tugging them up and holding them at a distance. Though at arm's length, he examined them closely, like one would a rare find.  
"I need her to see them too." He muttered.  
"Who's _her_?" Connie said, absentmindedly putting her hands on her hips.  
"Are you jealous?" He said playfully while he got up, his sharp eyes noticing her body language. Knowing it was just human nature at work, he shrugged it off. It was still funny though.  
As he stepped closer to her Connie heard a strange noise. Something similar to a bad car engine. The room slowly disappeared, changing into something, somewhere new.  
Now in shock and awe, she found herself standing in a large, white room with something huge standing in the center of it. Glancing around she said, "I've got to quit getting the dogs."  
"I'm afraid whiskey is not at fault here." He told her, his features tight.  
Her head snapped around to see the Doctor standing next to her. He was holding the earrings in one hand and his strange tool in the other.

He noticed her eyes peer down and said, "It's called a Sonic Screwdriver and it's from somewhere... _special_." He seemed to be picking his words carefully. He seemed tense. Why?  
"Are you okay?" She felt she should comfort him, but how?  
She was grabbed by her wrist and lightly pulled over to the massive machine. The hold was firm but had a feel of playfulness to it, like he was excited. She found it similar to a child showing someone his favorite toy or tv show. Who on earth was this man? And, talk about mental whiplash. This man went from one mood to the next in a nanosecond.  
The Doctor put the earrings in a small, round hole that was in the front of the console. With the pull of a nearby lever, the console lit up, springing to life with colors and sounds.  
"What's happening?" Connie was kind of frightened by it all but also intrigued.

Within moments, she heard what sounded like bubbling jam and her eyes drifted downward. There, she saw a dark red, sludge-like goo flowing in said direction. When a big gloop of the substance gloopped near, the Doctor swiftly jumped back so it wouldn't touch him. So it would only splat to the floor.  
"Really, I just mopped!" He bellowed.  
"Oh, who gives a damn! Now _what is that?!_" She screamed, backing away as well. Though much slower than he did. The alien crouched down and took another glance at the stuff boiling on the floor.  
"Doctor?!"  
_Human blood isn't that thick, nor does it flow like this. Hm, what's making it do so?_ He looked at his company again with a straight face. "Most-likely someone's stewed leftovers." After his statement, he gave a coy smile. It was a joke but she didn't seem to notice and that hurt.  
"What?!" Was he serious?

He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the stuff, scanning it again.  
_Never mind. _He thought.  
In fear, Connie ran for the front. Upon opening it, she was met with a sparsely colored and swirling black blanket that seemed endless and sparkled in numerous places. It resembled the night sky but it wasn't that. If it was, where was the moon? That, and it was too quiet and cold for comfort.  
She was in Space. Though she didn't know that. Seeing a giant rock move toward them she swiftly slammed the doors shut and slid down to the white floor, turning pale.  
"Have I gone mad? Where am I? Where are _we_?"  
"I'll answer nearly all that you ask after we fix this."  
"Fix this? And what do you mean _we_?"  
"You wanted to know why, correct? Help me and you'll find out."

The Doctor knew he'd gotten her attention. Humans were always easy to sway, not that he liked playing on their curiosity. However, in times of urgency, he would. The human-esque alien watched as Connie shakily pushed herself up from the floor. At her motions, he was making movements of his own, scooping the stuff into a heat-resistant container. Once done, he stood up and went to run his free hand under some steaming water.

Within seconds, the two were back in familiar territory. Well, standing on the roof of the jewelry store anyway. For Connie that was close enough.  
Hearing familiar sounds the two hurried towards the edge and looked down, a brief breeze snatching them in a slight chill. Below, at the back of the building, walked a slew of Cyberman who appeared to be messed up, parts rusting and rotting, limbs and such hanging on by a literal wire. At the back of this metal mass, unconscious and varyingly aged bodies were being pulled along. Some Connie knew, others she didn't. Wires were wrapped around them in various places but most were being tugged at the ankles. Everything from necklaces to studded earrings hung loosely and sparkled, even in the minuscule lighting. The Doctor, feeling a hand grip his, turned stern. "We'll save them."

Her hopeless eyes met his. "How?" Her voice was a bit unsteady.  
"Because I'm here this time." At his wording, her brows furrowed.  
_This time? _The gears in her head were slowly starting to turn. Now she was even more curious about him. In his eyes it was clearly seen that he'd been through some things but what exactly? She made a mental note to ask him later. For now, they had other priorities.  
"... I know how they work." She heard the Doctor add after a bit.  
"How will we get in without the Cyberman seeing us?" At her question, the rear door slammed itself shut, beckoning the silence again.  
"Hmm?" Seconds after looking around the Doctor faced her and playfully cocked a sly brow. The, "are you thinking what I'm thinking" look. She didn't like that look on his face. Deep down, It gave her the creeps. He looked like a pervert. Oh God, please say he wasn't another one? She had enough of those to start a collection.

Minutes later, Connie was crawling through the ductwork of the building.  
"I can't believe he's making me do this. I kind of understand my coat, but removing my shoes? Ha, what's he going to do, dress up for the butcher?" She grumbled, inching herself along.

"Hello, I've come to feel pretty!" The Doctor yelled through the front window, throwing his hat carelessly to one side. No matter, he had many more.

At his enthusiasm lasers flared and fired from all directions, shattering the glass. With Connie's heels on his hands he deflected their blasts, ducking and tumbling his way through the entrance they'd made and scurrying downward. As he approached the Cybermen he moved as swiftly as he could and tossed the footwear like boomerangs. They hit their marks long enough for the Doctor to take out his sonic and blow them up. This continued on until he made it to the basement. The first part of his side was done. It was that woman's turn. Now she had a clear path.

Connie dropped down from the open vent effortlessly. The first thing she noticed was how cold the attic wood felt beneath her thinly veiled feet. She eyed the place, hoping to see someone, but instead, she just saw boxes, big closed boxes.

Hearing a thud, her head snapped toward a large box on the far wall. Moments later, the thud came again. With a gulp, she walked toward that corner of the room.  
She put her trembling hands over her mouth upon opening the box. She remembered the Doctor's order about not screaming unless in danger. She found it odd but then realized that he had a point.

_What the hell?!_

"J-Johnny?" She whimpered out, lowering her hands.

Inside was a slumped over body that looked like it was ready to fall out onto the floor. A dear friend of hers really. Johnny Carson was a fellow server in the pub she performed at routinely. What was going on here?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

Connie backed away. After a few steps, her ankles suddenly tapped on another box. She looked down to see a hat box at her feet. She then looked at Johnny again, taking him in.

Johnny was an average looking older English man with dyed, thinning red hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. This time, however, his eyes were closed and instead of healthy, he looked pale and lifeless. Because he was.

Looking him up and down, she saw nothing in the way of harm. It appeared as though he'd fell asleep but she knew better. Feeling her face heat up, she went forward and began rummaging through his torn up, maybe moth-eaten clothes. Lifting up pieces of his ripped white shirt she saw long, burn marks that resembled the cords from the Cyberman. They must've seared into his skin. Around those were droplets and lines of what she assumed to be blood.

_My god, what they must've put you through?_ She thought.

The smell of burnt hair and charred skin wafted into her nose and it clicked how Johny met his end. He was electrocuted so he'd stop fighting them. Pretty much cooked like toast. How awful. Around his shoulders she saw... Were those bite marks?

Growing up in rural France Connie knew those were snake bites. She stood back up, her scrunched up face reflecting her thoughts.

_That is very odd. Why are there Vipera Aspis snake bites on my late lover's shoulders? Maybe, he wasn't just electrocuted to death?_

Connie wondered what her next move should be. Should she look for survivors or continue on to the basement, fighting these aliens on her own?

Hearing clunky, now familiar, steps Connie dashed and ran behind another set of nearby boxes. Covering her nose and mouth she fearfully looked on and silently prayed they wouldn't find her. She watched as a damaged Cyberman came limping in, one of its metal limbs barely attached at the knee. It went up to the box that held Johny's corpse and without batting an eye, yanked off his left leg at the hip. It snapped off the thigh like a thin bird bone and threw the rest of him aside like one would a rotten banana peel. It discarded its messed up leg and somehow attached the one it held. After, it walked off and headed for the lower levels. She lowered her hand. Now that was close.

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest. What was taking her? Did something happen? At that notion a Cyberman walked by, and from his view in a darkened corner, the Doctor could see fresh skin gradually peeling away from bone. His heart began to pound... No!

Fueled by emotion he charged forward and knowing he was caught, pulled out her coat from in his pants and slung the long item like a wet towel, wrapping and pulling it around the Cyberman's head. While it didn't keep him at bay for long, it was enough for the Doctor to gain the upper hand and take a quick look up and down the alien machine. The leg was too wide to be a female's and longer than her torso, at least by a few inches. The man silently let out the breath he'd been holding. Thank goodness this wasn't hers.

At a realization, his anger rose to a boil.

The Doctor pulled down on the thick cloth heating up in his hold, trying to keep the moving alien in place.

In seconds there was a tear and the Time Lord found himself on the ground, bright blue laser beams going in every direction. While he rolled away, a couple barely missed his built-in sonic screwdriver and the two bags attached to it. Holes were blasted into the walls and ceiling, rafters, all falling in spots liked daggers. Others swung limply from the steel wires that helped hold them in.

Moving to get up, the Doctor flung thin, powdery puffs in all directions. He crouched as another laser beam barely missed him, taking a few hairs off of his head in the process. Beams of light from the floor above streamed down, resembling a spotlight, and in one of the spots he noticed a gleam.

He dashed back toward the gleam. Mid-run, he felt something wrap tightly around his right leg and jerk him to the floor, restraining him on his back. He fearfully looked down, his hazel eyes going wide and shaking uncontrollably, making him unable to focus on the silver spectacle in front of him. He could feel the metal wires that were vining around his leg like snakes coiling their prey. Around him, at his sides, he heard angry hissing. Wait, snakes? _Real snakes?!_ This isn't good! Where the hell was she at?!

When she knew it was gone, as in, out of earshot, Connie walked around the room and searched the boxes. Like the first one, all of them were either full of bodies or body parts. In particular, the hat box she'd hit earlier, housed the head of an old woman. A plain gold necklace was around her neck and her face was frozen in fear. Different ones must've required different parts of her and now only her head was left. How tragic.

Moving another box, Connie came across a shadowy hole in the back wall. Looking it over she saw a pipe and a switch sticking out. Remembering a conversation she once had with her plumber of a father, she smirked. This was her next move.

"Prepare to be paralyzed and transported." He heard the Cyberman say. The Doctor could tell that he was looming over him, savoring his capture. Finally, their longtime nemeses has been caught. There was more hissing, but this time it crowded the Doctor's ears. This couldn't be the end! Could it?

A black, high heeled shoe spun through the air like a boomerang, the toe of it suddenly stabbing into the metal man's neck. Sparks erupted and the monster fell over in a motionless, heavy heap, clanging to the floor.

At the loud noises, the snakes recoiled back into whatever they were using for a burrow.

The Doctor relaxed, coming down from his fear-induced trance and focused his eyes on the doorway. In it stood Connie with an unconscious man on her back, the ebony back-strap of her other heel in the nimble fingers of her right hand.

On all fours, the Doctor took in the damage around him, the dust from the crumbling concrete and ceiling filled the area, coating everything in patches of chalky white and grey, including the Doctor himself.

"I found my shoes!" Connie excitedly said as she hurriedly approached him. He could tell she was trying to quell her fear which was understandable. This wasn't normal to her, while to him it was just another Tuesday. He nodded, rising to his feet again.

"Thank you, Connie." He said, sounding more relieved than anything. Something was off about him, but what she couldn't pin. Did he find the corpse of a loved one too? She figured no but she'd been wrong before.

"Not a problem, Monsieur." She looked him up and down and asked, "Are you alright?" The Doctor nodded again. Now what?

"There are most likely some survivors. You find them while I destroy what little Cyberman still remain."

The sound of dripping water hit his ears. He looked the performance artist over, really taking her currently disheveled appearance in. She was absolutely soaked, the curls of her hair turning straight and sticking to her face. Her headband was tilted, about ready to fall off actually. What had she been up to?

She smiled at him, the glints in her eyes telling him she'd done something that he'd find amusing and worthwhile.

"I flipped the switch of the main water line and brought about a rush."

He cocked a brow. She didn't. "In other words, you?"

There was a crash of swift water and soon the basement was filling from all sides. The Doctor swiftly lifted his head to see the holes bursting with the hard-flowing water that was currently drenching them.

His "well now" gaze snapped to hers. He was horrified but also very proud. He really liked this one, she was good. She was a keeper.

"I flooded the place." She quickly grabbed her other shoe and they dashed out of the room. They could talk when they got to higher ground.

As the water rose above their ankles in the hall, screams filled the area. The Doctor without hesitation b-lined it up the stairs like a bullet, Connie not too far behind.

"What do we do?"

He glanced back, the gears in his mind turning like a top, and the light from the top of the stairs casting an angelic halo effect on him. He tossed her his "glowy stick" and Connie caught it in her teeth. For a moment she resembled an angry, wet hound. If this wasn't so urgent the Doctor would've cracked up.

"Save who you can and don't drown!" He screamed over the boisterous rush.

She felt the button on it with her tongue and nodded, remembering what it did.

She watched as he ran his way up into the front of the store where this all started and she leaned Johnny up against the edge of the wall where the water wasn't so high. She took the Doctor's item in her right hand and looked back seeing the Doctor tend to and remove a bracelet from the wrist of an elderly gentleman who looked as she had a while ago. She smiled at the warm image. This man, the Doctor, whoever he was, was an amazing individual.

Connie ran left and right, popping off every kind of jewelry imaginable from all ages. She grimaced at the motionless babies held by terrified young mothers or other family, who had also been affected. Some had been bit like Johnny but others were like her and had been easily detained. Beneath the wet, dead Cybermen, rumble, and shed snake's skin she dug and did the Doctor's heroic bidding. She knew if there was movement soon after the snap noises that they were salvageable and could move on their own. They followed her diligently, not knowing much but enough to know that they had to run.

Out of the hundreds of corpses she came across, Connie was able to save about thirty people. One of them being a certified doctor who specialized in anti-venom. Awesome, they had more help!

Micah, a tall, older gentleman in his mid-forties with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes, went around looking for live snakes as well as more people while Connie led who she had to safety. This was one hell of a ride, and she was surprisingly loving every damn second of it.

As Micah tended to those in need on the roof of the building, the two heroes snuck away, the Tardis disappearing with them.

While calculating their next destination, Connie watched as the man, her hero, pull a switch and press a few buttons. After he examined some nearby screens. This was certainly an odd place.

Unsure of what to say she decided to start at the logical side. Questions and answers, putting the pieces of what just happened together. She prayed it all made sense.

"Can we talk, Monsieur?" She began, inching toward him, still unsure of herself, and him, mostly him. Should she even do this?

The Doctor glanced at her. It was obvious what she wanted and he didn't blame her. He took a breath and began.

"Those metal traps are a species of alien called the Cyberman. I've been fighting them all my lives."

Lives? "An odd way to start things but a good place." She encouraged.

"What they wanted were replacement parts. They usually go to where humans traffic the most. I'm sure I don't need to explain that." She shook her head.

"I'm, the Doctor... Just, the Doctor. I'm an alien too. A thumping good one though. I'm what's called a Time Lord. I travel in this time machine called the Tardis. It's an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

He watched as she made a curious face, not quite understanding what was coming out of his mouth. Nonetheless, he continued. "It's designed to blend in but it's faulty."

She chuckled, her car was the same way.

"I think they used snake venom encased in those jewels to paralyze who they wanted. Who they approved of."

"I see, and when that didn't work, they'd add to the torture and use the actual snakes. Ones the owner had as pets." She paused. "... I, should be flattered but I'm not."

The Doctor scoffed at her statement. "I wouldn't be."

At that, there was laughter on Connie's end. "You're right, I shouldn't be."

He snorted. No shit Sherlock. "Well, you know about me and parts of my problems. What's your name?"

Hearing the question, Connie stopped laughing and said, "I'm Connie Lore."

"Lore? As in, a piece of literature?"

Connie nodded. "Yes, that's how it's spelt." She was quite proud of her name.

He smirked, eyeing her hopefully. "Well, if you'd like, we can make our own legends."

"What do you mean?" English being her second language, she wasn't fluent in it but she knew enough. She never questioned her vocabulary skills or understanding of things, until now anyway.

"Come with me?"

She looked at him warily. Was he serious?

"You can travel the world and still be home in time for tea." He assured playfully.

She weighed her options. She had a job, but for now was unemployed, her boss being one of the many victims. He lover was gone and her parents disowned her after they discovered her lifestyle choices. She had no ties here.

"What the hell? Why not?" She said with an airy shrug.

"Then hold on tight." The Doctor energetically pulled down on a lever.

Connie looked around in awe at the flashing lights and noises. This place was certainly something else.

Hearing the familiar noises she smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back. The Tardis was something else too, but the man before her was so much more of a marvelous mystery, and she couldn't wait to discover him... Along with whatever else he offered. Onward to tomorrow!

**The End**

**Let me know what you think! Thank you for dropping by! I hope all you lovely people enjoyed the adventure! :)**


End file.
